In the dental hygiene field, there exists toothbrushes including a brush head which is replaceable when the bristles of the brush head can no longer perform efficiently. Such toothbrush designs enjoy many advantages not present in conventional toothbrushes which do not provide for a replaceable brush head. Among these advantages include the ability to replace the brush head when the latter can no longer brush the teeth of a user efficiently, such as the bristles being rendered unusable from over use, without having to discard the entire toothbrush; and the ability to permit more than one user to utilize the same toothbrush by merely replacing a brush head with another when desired.
The prior art provides various forms of toothbrush devices. One prior art toothbrush device includes a handle portion having a brush end comprising a base portion having a series of longitudinal ribs and an upstanding shoulder at one end thereof. A replaceable brush head is provided including a base having an upper surface with bristles extending therefrom and a bottom surface including a series of slots receiving the ribs on the base portion. The brush head is retained on the base portion from becoming displaced in the longitudinal direction of the handle portion by the upstanding shoulder at one end and a detente extending from the other end of the brush head and into an opening in the base portion.
Another prior art toothbrush device includes an elongated handle portion and a brush head detachably received on the handle portion. The handle portion is provided with a longitudinally extending cavity at one end thereof and the brush head has a projection formed at one end thereof which is receivable in the cavity with a friction fit.
The disadvantages with above-mentioned prior art toothbrush devices is that brush heads are not firmly secured to the handle portion so as to overcome the excessive forces applied to the brush head during a brushing operation. The lack of a secure connection between the brush head and the handle portion may result in the former becoming disconnected from the latter, possibly destroying the toothbrush and rendering it unusable. Damage to the teeth of a user may also occur. Hence, such toothbrush devices are not simple to use and are generally not trouble free in operation.
The present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages inherent in the above-described toothbrush devices by providing an improved toothbrush including a tubular casing performing as a handle for the toothbrush, a support member extending longitudinally into the casing and a replaceable brush head supported at one end of the support member. The support member is permitted to move within the casing between a closed position, in which a user may perform a brushing operation, and an open position, in which the brush head may be replaced. A limiting member limits the movement of the support member from the closed position to the open position. The present invention provides a toothbrush with a replaceable brush head which is of simple construction and easy to use such that it is economically feasible, long-lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.